Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne (トロン・ボーン Toron Bōn) is a character from the Mega Man Legends series. Tron is the only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates, being like an anti-heroine, and is the star of her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is 14 years old, 155 cm (5'1") tall, and weighs 43 kg (95 lbs).1 She is a genius mechanic that handles the design and construction of the Bonne's machines, including their airship, the Gesellschaft. She is also an able pilot, usually the one piloting fighting machines like the Gustaff, Feldynaught, and Jagd Krabbe. Tron created the 40 Servbots that assist the Bonne family in various tasks, like helping Tron build and maintain her machines. She can be very harsh with the Servbots, sometimes even punishing them in a painful way, but despite this, Tron is usually tender and affectionate towards them, like a mother. Personality Tron is stubborn, feisty, self-confident and determined, mocking her opponents openly whether she's winning or not. She is very temperamental, as during some moments she is calm and happy, and during others she can explode into a rage and yell without any warning. Tron appears to have a small fear of dogs. Throughout the series, she begins to develop a crush on Mega Man Volnutt. Because of her inexperience in the ways of love, she doesn't understand her feelings towards him, and even though they are enemies, she has gone to great lengths to try convincing him to join her. Due to this, she has a rivalry of sorts with Roll Caskett as a fellow genius mechanic and as Mega Man's love interest. Relationships Teisel Bonne Bon Bonne Mega Man Volnutt Roll Caskett Kiritsugu Emiya Chiaki Nanami Naoto Shirogane Nanako Dojima Rascal/Joker P Team Storyline Tron was Megaman's enemy but they turned to friendly rivals. Tron was Malachite's member but he used her and Goroh to get themselves killed by the heroes, they're pissed and decide to join the heroes, later joins Kratos, she is depressed after Goroh died, Tron decide to cheer up and starts to hang out with the Striker Force. P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire To Crossover Flee Project Darkness The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker The Wrath of God of War Rises Tron faked her death and decided to join the heroes against Ares. Meister of War Allies: Megaman, The Striker Force Members, The Helper Squad, The Omega League, Angry Joe and the other upcoming striker force members, The Scorpion Squad, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard Unit, The Speed Crusaders Enemies: Malachite and his empire, Zeus and the Immortal Faction, The Robotic Empire, Phobos's League, Elders of Realm, The Sith Stalker Gallery Tronhappy.jpg Tronbonne2.jpg Tronbonne3.jpg tron_bonne_by_sugarnhoney-d95du86.png Tron and Roll You stay out of this Data.jpg|"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS DATA!" 1715857-tron_bonne_marvel_vs_capcom_3_wallpaper.jpg Tron Laughs MVC3.jpg|Tron laughs Tron Bonne and Rascal.png|"Tron Bonne and Rascal" Tron Bonne and Nanako Dojima.png|"Tron Bonne and Nanako Dojima" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Former Members of Malachite's Empire Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Legends Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Torturers Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics